The value of anthocyans as a coloring agent for food is becoming more and more valuable while many synthetic coloring agents have been identified hazardous to human bodies.
The hitherto known processes for reductively preparing anthocyans from flavonoid glycosides prior to the present invention are either complex in their operational steps, hazardous to the public or the methods produce poor yields.